


double counseling

by KarenaWilliams (ryvrr)



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Post-Game, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4845791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryvrr/pseuds/KarenaWilliams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a miracle you woke up at all. The last time you’d had your eyes opened there’d been so much fire and pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	double counseling

**Author's Note:**

> It seems a lot of people are interested in reader-inserts for Until Dawn, so here I am! Ever the person to give in to peer pressure and want to save the day. I encourage you to follow me on my [fanfiction tumblr](http://karenawilliams-sucka.tumblr.com), because I post little rambling posts there about future WIPs, current ones, and I'm always willing to talk to you about anything you can think of. (Especially if you wanna chat about Until Dawn!) Without further ado, here's a small hurt/comfort one-shot.

You woke up screaming.

It’s a miracle you woke up at all. The last time you’d had your eyes opened there’d been so much fire and pain. The gash across your stomach had reopened, and you’d quickly lost consciousness. When you fell someone had caught you and you could hear them yelling your name, begging you to hold on, but it hadn’t made a difference. The darkness swam over your vision and then you’d blacked out. 

The last thought in your head, before your mind was wiped blank, was that you’d be lucky if you survived at all. It was ironic that you made it until right before the cops showed up. Sam had mentioned that she could see someone coming, and you’d felt happy that at least your friends had made it out. Or what was left of your ragged band of friends anyway. 

Sam was alive, along with Mike, which you’d been unsurprised about. They’d always been the quickest on their feet and seemed like they could get through by sheer force of will alone. Ashley had made it until an hour before rescue arrived. She’d disappeared in the tunnels underneath the house and you hadn’t seen her since. Jess had never showed back up, and Matt had vanished completely. Emily had mentioned they’d been together for awhile, but when the radio tower went down, that was the last she’d seen of him. 

Chris… well, up until you’d lost consciousness, Chris had still been alive. Thank God. The two of you had barely any time to talk about what had happened between you both earlier. You’d always-- well, you knew he started out the trip still having a crush on Ashley, but something had happened over the course of events that seemed to change that. Ashley had nearly locked him out when he’d been chased by a wendigo, and if you hadn’t reacted quickly he probably would have died. 

After that, the two of you had stuck right next to each other for the rest of the night. When he said he wanted to stop and rest, you’d been the one to tell him to _get up, Chris, I’m not leaving you behind_. You’d let him lean on you as you followed the others. No one realized Ashley had vanished until suddenly, as you turned around to look for her, you realized she wasn’t with your group anymore. Sam said they could go back and look for her, but… 

None of you had the time. Things devolved from there. Ashley never showed back up, but you all made it back to the cabin with Mike tagging along. He’d told your group what happened to Josh, and only your arms around Chris kept him from collapsing to his knees. There’d been no time to mourn the possible loss of anyone-- not yet-- because you still all had to get out of this alive. 

Everything after that was a blur of motion and adrenaline, fear and growing horror. Mike had been the one to put together how to start the fire, and only the quick thinking of he and Sam saved your lives. You’d made it out just in time before the inferno blazed. Your group stood there and watched the flames overtake the cabin. Chris wrapped his hand around your own and held you close as you began to shake. 

“ (Y/N),” he murmured, but you weren’t paying attention. You just shook your head and felt dizzy. You couldn’t keep your eyes open and, the next thing you knew, you’d collapsed sideways into Chris. 

And now here you were, in a dark hospital room, your lungs burning as you screamed. “Hey!” came a voice from your bedside. Your wails subsided a moment later with a hiccup and you turned to look at who’d spoken. Chris reached out and took your hand from where it was clenched in the bed sheets. “You’re alright,” he told you gently. “We’re safe now.” 

You sobbed a little as your breath caught after his words. You nodded your head mutely and reached up with your free hand to scrub it across your face. The tears that had gathered at the corner of your eyes smeared across your cheeks but you ignored the itchy sensation of their drying. “Good,” you replied in a low mutter. Your breath hitched again but you ignored it. Your fingers twisted until you could thread them through Chris’s own. “Everyone else…?” 

“They’re fine too,” Chris replied. “Emily’s in the hospital for observation because of that chunk bit out of her, but otherwise we’re all okay. All things considered.” 

You nodded and sniffled a little before you forced a smile. “That’s… well, that’s the best we could hope for, I guess.” 

The silence returned. Chris seemed to be at a loss for words, while you were uncaring if you both spoke again. You felt tired all of a sudden, even though you’d obviously been unconscious this whole time. That hadn’t been as good as actual sleep, though, which would explain why you were exhausted. “They didn’t believe us,” he whispered after a few minutes of quiet. “About the wendigos.” 

“I’m not surprised,” you replied. What sane person was going to believe a group of battered kids about monsters in the forest? “Would you believe it if you were in their shoes?” 

“No,” Chris said without hesitation. “They, uh. They think it was some ax murderer and we’re just all too hysterical. They’re going to send some cops up to search the place. I think they already did.” You nodded when he trailed off and didn’t say anything more right away. His eyes searched your face, but you kept your own averted from his. You stared off into the middle distance and used your free hand to pick at a thread from the blanket stretched over you. 

“Hey,” you said when a thought occurred to you. “How are you in here anyway? I thought they normally only allowed family.” 

Chris swallowed and gave a sheepish smile. “I, uh, kind of told them we’re dating, and your parents are out of town. I said I didn’t want you to wake up alone, because you’d probably freak out, so… well, I made a huge fuss and they let me in.” 

“Oh,” you said and looked away from him when his eyes almost caught ahold of yours. “Okay.” 

“You don’t mind?” 

“Out of everything that’s happened tonight, I think you pretending to be my boyfriend is the least of my concerns,” you said with an air of forced wryness. Chris’s fingers tightened over your own and squeezed as if to give you comfort. 

“This is probably a bad time,” he said a few minutes later when the silence had made itself familiar between you two again, “but I was wondering something.” 

“Okay,” you said when he didn’t keep going right away. You glanced at him just in time to see him swallow hard. 

“Actually, this really is a bad time, but uhm.” He paused again and looked up at you. Before you could look away his eyes caught yours and held. “Did you mean it? What you said, in the tunnels… about liking me.” 

The memory was vague now. It had begun to mist over with uncertainty because of the panic and adrenaline, but… yeah, you remembered telling him that when he’d said he was going to take a breather. You remembered saying it after he leaned against you and you both began to stumble your way after the others. You swallowed hard and tried to wet your mouth so you could respond. “Yeah,” you said, because why not? Why not admit to your feelings? Him not returning them wasn’t the end of the world. You’d already seen what the end of the world looked like, and it wasn’t a rejection from Chris about your feelings. 

“Oh,” he replied and his eyes dropped to where your hand was held in his own. He pulled his fingers out of yours and began to rub his thumb against your knuckles. He glanced up at you again and smiled a little. “Well, at least we have all the really hard shit behind us, right? Our first date should be a cakewalk.” 

You laughed before you could help it. “Yeah,” you agreed. “Why don’t we go out for dinner and a movie when this all settles? I think that’d be better than trying to take on supernatural creatures anyway.” 

“Agreed,” Chris was quick to say. You both stared at each other for a moment and then Chris laughed. A moment later it petered off and you both studied each other. “We’re going to need a lot of counseling, aren’t we?” 

“At least a million years worth,” you agreed. 

“Hey, _that_ could be our first date,” Chris said in a forced joking manner. “Double psychiatrist appointments together.” 

“As long as there’s no fire or guns,” you told him and he twined his fingers with your own again, “then I’m down for anything.” The next time you drifted off it was with Chris still holding your hand and his laughter from your earlier joke still ringing in your ears.


End file.
